One-Shots
by kira97
Summary: Como el titulo lo dice son puros one-shots sin secuencia ni nada por el estilo (Kataang principalmente) Avatar:El ultimo maestro del aire no me pertenece. P.D.-Las historias que subiré aquí son distintas así que cada una tendrá su propia clasificación...
1. Algo especial

Pues fue asi como que me desperte y dije "hare algo productivo" y me puse a limpiar mi librero y encontre este fic de hace como 6 meses y me dije "pues lo subo" (no tengo mucho que hacer a la 1:56 de la ma ana).  
Asi que aqui esta!

(Cada historia tendra su propia clasificacion)

Clasificacion: T-por referencias sexuales.

Kataang.

Se situa despues de que el equipo avatar regresa a Omashu,Aang y Sokka preparan el campamento mientras Katar va a buscar agua a un rio cercano y lo cual deja a los machotes teniendo una conversacion algo...em...interesante...

Avatar:el ultimo maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Espero que lo disfruten!

=Algo especial=

Aang y Sokka se encontraba preparando el campamento para los se encargaba de acomodar los sacos de dormir mientras que Sokka "avivaba" la fogata,aunque no hacia nada mas que picar la flama con una varita de leña.

-Entonces tendremos que viajar de nuevo por todo el mundo para encontrar un maestro tierra que te enseñe...-Dijo Sokka recostándose sobre la roca a sus espaldas.

-Exacto.-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el ultimo saco de dormir en el suelo.

-Yupi...-Dijo Sokka con el aire sarcástico que le caracteriza tanto.

La noche ya había caído haciendo que la peque a fogata que apenas sobrevivía se convirtiera en la única luz a metros de distancia.

Aang tomo asiento frente a la fogata,la luz tan tenue hacia inminente que el recuerdo de hace unas horas surgiera.  
Entonces la combinación del calor de esa peque a fogata y todas esas emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho le ayudaron a armarse de valor.

-Oye Sokka...-Comenzó Aang captando la atención de el guerrero-...cuando...b-bueno... como sabes que a-algo es especial para una chica?-pregunto el joven nervioso.

- A que te refieres?-Cuestiono Sokka mientra se sacaba un trozo de comida de los dientes.

-Si,si algo es especial para una chica. como lo sabes?-Pregunto Aang.

Sokka se enderezó y arrojo la ramita a la leña.

-Escucha Aang,hay muchos momentos que las chicas consideran especiales,no te puedo decir como saberlo porque sinceramente...eso es un misterio hasta para mi...-Dijo bajo la mirada desilusionado.

-Pero puedo decirte esto...-Comenzó Sokka haciendo que Aang se acercara mas a el.-...hay dos cosas que marcan la vida de una chica para siempre.

Sokka hizo una pausa dramática,aunque ya sabia que en este punto tenia ya toda la atención de Aang.

-Uno es su primer beso...-Comenzó.

Aang trago saliva.

-Y el segundo?...-Pregunto el joven maestro aire mientras jalaba nerviosamente el cuello de su camisa.

-Su primera vez...-Dijo Sokka con toda seriedad.

- Su primera vez en que?-Preguntó Aang curioso.

Los ojos de Sokka se abrieron como platos,no estaba seguro de si Aang sabia de "las abejas-libélulas y las azucenas panda".Pero de algo si estaba seguro: había hablado de mas.

-Pues veras...em...la primera vez es cuando un chico...y una chica...pues...tu sabes...-Dijo Sokka nervioso.

La repentina inquietud de Sokka sorprendió a Aang.

-No...no lo se...-Dijo el maestro aire.

Sokka dejo salir un fuerte suspiro de derrota.

- Sabes de donde vienen los bebes no.

-Se que no los trae una cigüeña-rinoceronte...-Contesto Aang.

Sokka dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien...lo mejor seria que te concentraras en el primero por ahora.-Dijo Sokka.

Aang asintió.

-El primer beso es la muestra de afecto que va mas alla de la amistad-Comento Sokka.

Aang se sonrojo.

-Y...bueno...-Comenzo Aang pero fue interrumpido por Sokka.

-En ambos casos,tanto el chico como la chica pueden echar a perder el momento...pero la mejor opción es dejarte llevar y disfrutarlo.-Finalizo Sokka.

-Gracias...-Dijo Aang antes de dejar salir un gran bostezo.-Sera mejor ir a dormir-Dijo estirándose.

Aang se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su fiel bisonte volador cuando la voz de Sokka le hizo parar.

-Aang-Comenzó el joven guerrero-Solo para recordarte que si lastimas a mi hermana;yo te lastimaré a ti...

El corazón de Aang se detuvo.

Sokka se echo a reír ante la reacción del chico.

-Es broma...-Finalizo Sokka con una sonrisa,amaba torturar a este chico.

De repente Sokka desvió la mirada a su izquierda donde se encontraba Katara sirviéndole agua a los ancianos,Aang también volteo a verla.

-Es fantástica...-Dijo Aang dejando salir un suspiro soñador.

-Si que lo es.-Afirmo Sokka.

Ambos intercambiaron un "Buenas noches" y Aang regreso a recostarse al lado de Appa;fue cuestión de tiempo para que el sueño se apoderara de el.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Katara terminara de repartir agua y comida, pero antes de dormirse se aseguro de darle a Aang su beso de buenas noches...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Y...se acabo...bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se animen a dejar su review :3 Besos.


	2. Heridas de batalla

Pues aqui esta una nueva idea que surgio mientras veia katare kid que les guste.

Toma lugar entre los dias que Aang asiste a la escuela de la Nacion del Fuego y por azares del destino Katara decide ir a buscarlo despues de clases,pero algunos asuntos se salen de control...

Avatar:El ultimo maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Y una última cosa!,el word de mi computadora se desprogramo(no tengo ni idea de como) y comencé a usar el bloc de notas,pero por alguna razón se borran palabras así que por eso es que a veces se ven medio incoherentes las oraciones,pero ya estoy trabajando en ello...

=Heridas de batalla=

POV:Katara.

Por fin sono el timbre de salida luego de haberle esperado por veinte eternos minutos recargada sobre aquel viejo a ver muchas de las puertas de los salones deslizarse lentamente y a los demas chicos saliendo que Aang tenia razon;recuerdo que al concluir las clases en la Tribu agua del Norte las niñas corrian por todos lados,felices de haberse "liberado".Pero estos chicos...era como si marcharan fuera de los salones.  
Me dirigi al centro del patio lentamente,buscaba a Aang con la mirada pero me era imposible reconocerlo entre tantos chicos con el mismo uniforme.  
Note a un chico que me veia fijamente,era alto y robusto con el cabello atado en el tipico peinado de la Nacion del algo en su mirada que me incomodaba mucho y comence a mirar a todas direcciones buscando a Aang pero no lo veia en ningun el subito aumento en mis nervios cuando ese chico comenzo a caminar hacia mi.  
Acelere el paso y me meti entre la multitud con el punto de que me perdiera de vista,tuve que hallar la forma de meterme entre la gente pero cuando comenzo a seguirme los niños le abrian el no puede ser bueno.

De repente senti como me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me jalo hacia chicos se abrieron en forma de circulo dejandonos anosotros dos en el centro.  
-Demonios-Susurre.  
Repentinamente su mirada cambio de una de ira a un pesimo intento de seduccion.  
-Hola nena,dime.¿Que hace una chica tan linda como tu por aqui?-Dijo.  
Estuvo a punto de tocar mi mejilla pero le tome la muñeca con firmeza y la hice a un lado rapidamente.  
-Estoy buscando a mi novio.-Dije mirando en diferentes direcciones,pero para mi mala suerte no veia a Aang por ningun lado.  
-¡Vaya!No sabia que tenias novio...-Dijo con un tono algo burlon loo cual capto mi atencion.  
-¿Entonces?...-Le dije con tono de invitacion para que se su mano bajo su barbilla en tono pensativo antes de hablar.  
-...entonces sera por las malas!-En eso tomo mis mejillas con su enorme mano y me acerco a su rostro de manera casi salvaje,por suerte mi puño fue mas rapido y logro detener a sus labios de siquiera acercarse a los mios.  
En eso alcance a ver a Aang entrar al circulo,tenia ganas de correr,abrazarlo y suplicarle que nos largaramos de ahi;pero habia algo en su mirada que borro por completo esta opcion de mi cabeza.  
Su mirada era de rabia pura.  
-¡HIDE!-Grito con fuerza.  
El chico votleo a ver a Aang con incredulidad.  
-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo!?-Grito Aang sin dejar de mirar al chico que aun me temia tomada del brazo.  
-¿Que,volviste por mas,Kuzon?-Pregunto el chico que respondia al nombre de Hide.  
-Sueltala.-Ordeno Aang haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.  
-Obligame.-Respondio retador.

Senti como repentinamente Hide comenzo a apretar mi brazo con fuerza lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño fue como la llave que desencadeno la ira de Aang,quien comenzo a correr hacia Hide dandole un buen golpe en el solto mi brazo y cayo sobre sus rodillas retrocedio un poco,pero se recuparo rapidamente y se dirigio hacia Aang pero se detuvo antes de llegar al centro del se encontraba del otro lado, entonces comenzaron a caminar en circulos lentamente,sin perder el contacto visual.  
Se detuvieron en seco y se muraron por unos segundos antes de que Hide se dirigiera a toda velocidad hacia Aang;el evadio todos los golpes que Hide le queria dar.  
Solte una pequeña carcajada ante tan graciosa escena,y eso que no fui la cayo al suelo de cansancio y Aang corrio a toda prisa hacia mi.  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado.  
Asenti con una un alivio verlo mas calmado,pero en eso...  
-No importa Kuzon...-Dijo Hide sarcasticamente mientras se ponia de pie-...quedatela...-Dijo con desprecio al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba una gota de sangre del labio inferior.  
El comentario enfurecio a Aang lo que le hizo caminar hacia el,pero Hide solo lo estaba provocando.

Aang y yo decidimos regresar a la cueva,yo con el brazo rojo y el con un ojo morado...caminamos por un buen rato hasta que decidimos descansar en un parque cercano,nos sentamos sobre una banca al lado de una fuente donde por fin tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.  
-Entonces...Kuzon eh?-Le dije bromeando.  
El solto una risita.  
-Si,no podia dejarme el nombre de Aang o si?-Bromeo.  
-Me gusta el nombre...-le dije con una sonrisa mientras fijaba mi mirada en la fuente.  
-A mi tambien...y eso que es de la Nación del Fuego.  
Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse.  
-No me referia al nombre de Kuzon...-Dije.  
Aang se sonrojo.  
Gracias...a mi tambien me gusta mucho el tuyo...-Dijo desviando la mirada.  
Decidi tomar su mano para liberar un poco de puedo decir que funciono muy bien.  
Casi de inmediato clavo su mirada sobre mi,intente romper el contacto pero me fue imposible desligarme de esos bellos ojos grises.  
No creo haber notado nuestro repentino acercamiento hasta que logre sentir nuestros alientos mis ojos poco a poco,fue entonces cuando senti esos labios tan conocidos rozar los ,si estaba destinada a besar a un chico el día de hoy,ese iba a ser Aang.

FIN.

o-o-o-o-o

Pues espero que les haya gustado,no olviden dejar sus revews,acepto correcciones,alagos,turbas furiosas,trinches,antorchas,etc.

Nos vemos en la siguiente


	3. Platicando con Appa

Pues el Bloc de notas me odia,así que haré una pequeña prueba ya que aún no tengo Word,solo subiré esta pequeña historia y veré si llega a tener algún error.

Toma lugar entre los capítulos que el equipo Avatar se queda en el templo Aire del Oeste (luego de "la roca hirviente". Katara logra escuchar una pequeña conversación entre Aang y Appa.

Clasificación: K+.Por escenas cursis.

-o-

=Platicando con Appa=

El equipo Avatar-junto con los recién llegados-se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de la frescura de la mañana. Todos se encontraban contando anécdotas y chistes pero Katara había estado callada los últimos treinta minutos,habló solo en dos ocasiones y fueron para responder a los halagos de su padre con respecto a la comida.

Todos notaron el repentino silencio en Katara a excepción de Sokka quien estaba más concentrado en la épica narración de cómo logró rescatar a su padre y todo misterio de la dirección por donde divagaba la mente de Katara era fácil de deducir una vez que notabas quien faltaba en el grupo: Aang.

Katara terminó su desayuno,se puso de pie inconscientemente y comenzó a caminar por el templo sin dirección exacta,solo se veía que buscaba algo;o a alguien.

Un leve gruñido de Appa captó la atención de Katara quien comenzó a caminar hacia el imponente bisonte,se detuvo a unos metros de él al escuchar la voz de Aang quien se encontraba sentado sobre la pata delantera del animal.

-Lo sé amigo,pero si lo hago,¿que va a pensar de mi?-Decir el joven avatar llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Appa bufó.

-No puedo llegar y decírselo nada mas,no es tan sencillo.-Dijo antes de soltar un suspiro.-No se que hacer...solo quiero demostrarle lo importante que es para mi,ha estado a mi lado desde que me rescató del bloque de hielo...-Dijo Aang antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar en círculos.

Katara se acercó un poco más al bisonte para escuchar con mayor claridad.

-¡Por los espíritus!¡Teníamos horas de conocernos y ya había aceptado ir conmigo al otro lado del mundo!-Comentó el chico haciendo numerosos ademanes,pero decidió finalmente dejarse caer de espaldas en el suelo.-Me ha salvado la vida en dos ocasiones,¿y que he hecho yo?.Llevarla por el mundo para que experimente toda clase de peligro posible ,¿no?.Buena esa Aang...-Dijo cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Katara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando,él estaba...¿arrepentido?.

Aang retiró su brazo de su rostro.-Incluso llegué a pensar que estaríamos juntos algún día...vaya estupidez...-Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Katara llevó su mano a su boca,el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos y sus labios le devolvieron todos esos recuerdos en los que sus labios se habían encontrado con los de él...la cueva de los dos enamorados, que aunque que fuese un recuerdo lejano... ella siempre lo mantuvo cercano a su corazón.

El suspiro de Aang la sacaron de su trance.-Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur...-Comenzó el chico cerrando los ojos lentamente.-...solo quería que supieras que eres la persona más importante que alguna ves llegó a mi vida,que siempre lo serás y que,aunque no sientas lo mismo,yo siempre te amaré.Desde que desperté del bloque de hielo y vi tu rostro pensé que había muerto,ya que frente a mí se encontraba un ángel. ¿Tienes idea de lo cobarde que me sentí en tantas ocasiones?...solo quiero que sepas que te amo,y...que no sé que haría sin ti...-Finalizó,ojos aún cerrados.

-Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti.-Escuchó Aang. Su corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos para hallar a la joven sentada a unos centímetros de él.

-Ka-Katara...-Exclamó el chico entrando en pánico,comenzó a balbucear incontrolablemente mientras un rubor carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas y sus ojos hacían lo posible por no hacer contacto visual con la chica frente a él.-Em...pues yo...s-solo..ya vez...estaba...em...¡Que vivía bajo el agua!-Katara tomó sus mejillas para calmarlo un poco,resultó,Aang solo dejó salir un pesado suspiro.-¿Que tanto escuchaste?-Preguntó temeroso.-Lo suficiente.-Respondió Katara.

-Lo siento...-Dijo Aang bajando la mirada.

Katara le miró con completa confusión.-¿Porqué?-Preguntó.

-¡Por enamorarme de ti!-Le exclamó mirándole firmemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aang,yo...-Fue interrumpida por él.

-¡No Katara!.Se que nunca dejarás de verme como un hermano y no quiero que modifiques tus planes de vida por tratar de consolarme,yo no...-ÉL no pudo continuar,los labios de ella no se lo permitieron,fue un beso rápido y cuando se separaron fue ella quien habló.

-Con un hermano es suficiente.-Dijo con una sonrisa.Rápidamente colocó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y le robó un nuevo beso,esta vez mucho más apasionado y profundo,pero la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

-Ka-tara...-Dijo el chico tomando aire.

-Eso fue por dejarme con las ganas el día se la invasión.-Respondió Katara con una sonrisa quejumbrosa. Aang sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura.

-Entonces...somos...

-¿Una pareja?...si...-Respondió Katara con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos decidieron regresar con los demás,Aang ayudó a Katara a ponerse de pie cuando...

-Por cierto Aang...¿Ya habías utilizado la excusa de "vivir bajo el agua" no es verdad?-preguntó Katara arqueando una ceja.

-Tal vez...-Dijo Aang tomándole de la mano.

-o-

Pues si...se acabó,en realidad es una historia de prueba para ver que tal se sube a la página escrito directamente desde del modo "Copy-N-Paste",si funciona seguiré subiendo las historias desde aquí.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Accidente

Hola! uff,por fin salí de vacaciones! esto merece un fic :3

Toma lugar mientras el equipo Avatar se esconde en la Nación del Fuego entre los capítulos de "El maestro de Sokka" y "La playa".Espero que les guste.

Clasificación: T -Por referencias de "pubertad".

-o-o-

=Accidente=

Aang y Katara decidieron relajarse un poco e ir a practicar agua-control luego de todo el entrenamiento que Toph había puesto sobre los hombros de Aang. Se dirigieron a un pequeño lago cercano al campamento y la práctica comenzó.

Katara lanzó un látigo de agua cercano a Aang,solo como un distractor para luego poder sorprenderle con una enorme ola a sus espaldas, pero Aang fue más rápido, tomó la ola que ya estaba sobre él y la congeló para luego lanzar numerosos picos de hielo hacia Katara,quien los comenzó a esquivar hábilmente,luciéndose más adelante con un espléndido movimiento de pulpo.

El entrenamiento iba de maravilla hasta que el agudo grito de Katara lo cambió por completo. Aang corrió a toda prisa hacia ella al ver que se dejaba caer rápidamente pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos,quedó en shock por unos segundos al ver cómo el agua que la rodeaba se tornaba roja.

Katara temblaba de dolor y su respiración era agitada y profunda,intentó ponerse de pie pero un punzante dolor le obligó a dejarse caer,abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza y bajó la mirada,lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Aang no sabía que hacer, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y su respiración era agitada;un gemido de Katara lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Katara!...-Gritó mientras se arrodillaba frente a no respondía,su mirada estaba perdida,ni siquiera le veía a los ojos.

-¡KATARA HÁBLAME!-Gritó Aang tomándole de los hombros y agitándola levemente.

Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron a los de él lentamente,lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos.

-Vete...-Dijo;sus rodillas cubrían su boca por lo que Aang,aunque escuchó con claridad no creía lo que le decí sangre seguía fluyendo.

-¿Que?,Kat...

-¡VETE!...¡DÉJAME SOLA!...-Grito la chica entre sollozos.

Aang intentó acercarse de nuevo pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte chorro de agua. Katara temblaba. Intercambiaron miradas.

-Por favor...-Susurró Katara.-...vete...

Aang retrocedió lentamente más no se fue.

-No...-Dijo Aang.

Katara le miró confundida.

-¡No me voy a ir si tu estás aquí desangrándote!

Katara apretó los ojos dejando salir aún más lágrimas.

-Bien.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Aang notó como las gotas de sangre dejaban el rastro,sin embargo decidió no seguirlo,tal vez ya había hecho suficiente.

Pasaron unas horas y Aang regresó al campamento con Sokka y Toph,pero Katara no estaba,no había regresado...

-¿Que pasa pies ligeros?,es como si un Rino-Komodo te hubiera caído encima...-Dijo Toph burlonamente.

-¿Donde está Katara?-Preguntó Aang ignorando por completo el comentario de Toph.

-¿No estaba contigo?-Preguntó casi interrogante.

Aang bajó la mirada,no sabía como responder a eso y Toph lo sabía.

-Está cerca de una cascada a unos metros de aquí...-Contestó Toph señalando a sus espaldas con su pulgar.

-Gracias.-Respondió Aang antes de comenzar a correr hacia aquella dirección.

Aang llegó a un pequeño bosque,entonces escuchó la adentró entre los árboles siguiendo el sonido hasta llegar a la misma. Katara estaba sentada sobre una piedra cercana sumergiendo sus pies en el agua.

-¿Katara?-Susurró Aang.

Katara le escuchó y sus ojos se encontraron. Aang caminó lentamente hasta ella.

-¿Estás bien?...-Preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy mejor...

Katara le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y dio un par de palmadas al espacio vacío al lado de ella. Aang se sentó sobre la roca,estuvieron así unos minutos, admirando el brillo del lago.

-Lo siento...-Murmuró Aang con una voz casi inaudible.

-No fue tu culpa...-Dijo Katara antes de tomar su mano.

-Si lo fue...si hubiera tenido más cuidado no te hubiera lastimado y...-Katara rió.

Aang se detuvo dirigió su mirada a la morena,completamente confundido.

-No fue tu culpa...-Repitió Katara con un gesto de tranquilidad casi irreal.

-¿De que hablas?¡ESTABAS SANGRANDO!-Gritó el chico alzando los brazos.

Katara devolvió la mirada a la cascada.

-Es...cosa de chicas...-Dijo con un ligero rubor.

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron como platos.

-Ah...-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

La atención de Aang volvió a sus manos al sentir como Katara entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella;su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Entonces...¿ya estás mejor?-Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Si...-Dijo antes de recostar su cabeza en su hombro.-...mejor que nunca...-Murmuró.

Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Aang al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba por sus ó a Katara de reojo y notó que tenía los ojos cerrados,iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad pero la tentación fue más que él.

La besó...

Katara no se molestó en abrir los ojos,comenzó a besarle de vuelta sin que nada le importara...sin miedo,sin preocupaciones...

...sin correr...

Fue rápido,pero a la vez placentero.

Se separaron sin más,solo compartieron miradas y sentimientos.

-o-o-

Raww! no se...como que no me gustó,creo que hasta me empalagó,pero bueno espero que te haya gustado. Recuerda dejar tu revew (me gustaría saber que opinas porque hasta me est'a doliendo el estómago :3 )

Ciao.

Besos y apapachos X3


	5. Frío

Hola de nuevo! si,volví a los one-shots...seguiré hasta que se me ocurra algo más grande ok?...pues hace algo de frío por acá y esto salió de la nada.

Se sitúa en algún lugar de la segunda temporada,después de "La cueva de los dos enamorados" pero antes de "La bandida ciega".Espero que lo disfruten.

Clasificación: T- Por (como es de costumbre) situaciones cursis...

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece (ni a nadie en esta página pero igual les gusta que lo pongamos para recordarnoslo...algunos son tan crueles *solloza*)

-o-o

=Frío=

Katara se encontraba en su saco de dormir al lado de Sokka cuyos ronquidos no le habían permitido dormir;Aang estaba dormido sobre la pata de Appa...o al menos eso creía Katara.

La joven se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su ruidoso hermano y entonces notó el espacio vacío sobre la pata del bisonte. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios solo emitieron un pequeño susurro.

-Aang...

Katara se puso de pié y el frío de la noche le obligó a llevar una sábana sobre los hombros. Salió a buscar al chico, caminó por unos minutos hasta que logró distinguir aquella figura a lo lejos acurrucada en el risco bajo la luz de la luna. Era Aang.

Katara caminó lentamente hacia el chico y se detuvo a unos metros de él. Se sorprendió al ver como temblaba incontrolablemente.

Katara se acercó a él y se agachó para luego cubrirlo con la manta.

-Alguien necesita un abrazo...-Murmuró Katara.

Aang se tensó y comenzó a sollozar. Katara lo abrazó y lo envolvió junto con ella en la manta.

-No se si pueda hacerlo Katara...-Dijo el chico mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

Katara comenzó a tallar su espalda, podía sentir su erizada piel aún debajo de su ropa.

-Shh...está bien Aang, todo va a estar bien ya lo verás.-Dijo Katara tomando su mejilla haciendo que volteara a verla.

Katara le obsequió esa sonrisa que siempre lo tranquilizaba y limpió esa escurridiza lágrima con su pulgar. El pobre chico había estado bajo tanto estrés últimamente.

Katara se inclinó y plantó un beso sobre la frente del chico. Justo en su flecha.

Aang sonrió y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Qui-quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-Susurró Aang.

Katara lo miró confundida.

-¿A que te...ah...-Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.¿Él estaba sugiriendo que se besaran?...¿él quería besarla?...

Un pesado suspiro la sacó de sus pensamientos y de repente comenzó a sentir como el chico se ponía de pié. En un veloz movimiento Katara tomó su muñeca antes de que se levantara totalmente. Aang le lanzó una mirada de confusión y tristeza a la vez. Katara solo le miró fijamente, sin ninguna expresión...

-Aún no contestaba...-Dijo la joven mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. A Aang se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Aang aún de pié, se veía tan confundido luego de que Katara soltara esa risita.

-Tendrás que acercarte si es que quieres averiguarlo...-Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

El corazón de Aang se detuvo.¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Que importa?! ¡No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

Aang se agachó y se dejó envolver en la sábana una vez más, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su cálido aliento pasar por sus labios.

Aang se mordió el labio inferior antes de acercase a ella y que ese espacio entre ellos se desvaneciera.

Se besaron, lentamente, aprovechando cada segundo para guardar en su memoria el sabor del otro. Katara tomó la mano de Aang y él se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos...fue simplemente perfecto...

Sus labios se separaron más ellos seguían unidos de alguna forma...no solo por ese hilito de baba...fue otra cosa, algo más allá de lo físico.

Estaban tan sonrojados...parecían tomates. Aang miró a Katara y ella le sonrió tímidamente, entonces acercó su pulgar a los labios de Aang y limpió el exceso de saliva que comenzaba a resbalar por la comisura de su labio. Aang se paralizó por unos segundos pero volvió en si al ver la sonrisa de Katara...esa sonrisa...

De repente una fría briza les hizo reaccionar, no dijeron nada más, solo caminaron de vuelta al campamento y se quedaron dormidos sobre la pata de Appa, tal vez una noche fría no era tan mala después de todo...

FIN.

-o-o

WOOO POR DIOOOS! Hasta a mi me sorprendió...bueno me voy a dormir porque son ya las 5:25 de la mañana y bueno...tengo que dormir,quiero agradecer a aquellos que leen mis historias, de verdad significa mucho,les mando saludos, besos y APPApachos :3

Oh y no olvides dejar tu review! De verdad significa mucho,gracias por leer.


	6. El momento adecuado

Hola! Espero que te la pases genial este próximo año. Pues aprovecharé este rato para escribir una nueva historia antes de irme con mi mamá el 30,quizás escriba más pero no estoy muy segura, con mi mamá no hay Internet así que no podré escribir...subiré algo en cuanto regrese :3

Por ahora les dejo esta historia que se remonta en el libro uno, luego del capítulo "Jet".¿Alguien recuerda la pelea entre Aang y Jet? ¿y como Aang se golpeó con las ramas de los árboles y cayó al suelo? Pues que pasaría si el daño fuera más grave de lo que pensamos...esto se me ocurrió ya que Katara aún no descubre su habilidad para curar; además me llama la atención como es que el planeador de Aang se ve dañado luego de que trató de volar con él y en los siguientes episodios ya está bien...curioso. Espero que lo disfruten.

Clasificación K+ -Por pequeñas heridas con sangre.

Avatar :El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.(Triste...pero cierto...)

-o-o

_Katara._

Gracias a Sokka el pueblo pudo escapar y sus ciudadanos se salvaron.

Luego de aquella batalla con Jet Aang ha estado algo distante, desde que nos subimos a Appa ha estado sentado del otro lado de la montura, solo está ahí viendo a la nada con su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el vacío.

Es algo extraño en él, no suele estar así...de repente logro ver como arruga su nariz y una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro. Llevó una de sus manos a su estómago mientras la otra se aferraba a la orilla de la montura con fuerza.

Dejé el planeador de Aang a un lado luego de reparar los hoyos que quedaron de la pelea y caminé hacia él.

-Katara...-Dijo en voz baja, en eso trató de ocultar su dolor pero para ser honesta no es muy bueno en eso...

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté, algo le pasa, puedo sentirlo y de ninguna forma lo dejaré sufrir, al menos no solo.

-Estoy bien...- Dijo, su voz se quebraba y evitaba el contacto visual.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y entonces dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en la esquina de a montura, aguantando el dolor. Me sentí tan inútil, solo podía quedarme ahí;esperando a que su dolor pasara.

Se dejó caer lentamente recargando su hombro en la montura. Repetí la pregunta pero esta vez solo negó con la cabeza, me acerqué y lo envolví en un abrazo cuidando de no lastimarlo. Se quedó dormido.

Le pedí a Sokka que aterrizáramos y luego de colocar una pequeña tienda Sokka me ayudó a acomodar a Aang sobre uno de los sacos de dormir; después de unos eternos minutos despertó.

Le pedí que se quitara la camisa y él solo desvió la mirada y asintió.Se dio la vuelta y removió la prenda. No podía creer lo que veía. Su espalda estaba llena de moretones,el más grande sobre su hombro. Me llevé la mano a la boca.

Me puse frente a él y noté las rajadas en su estómago,estaban cubiertas de sangre, él solo agachó la cabeza.

-Aang...-Susurré tomando su mejilla. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver las lágrimas que se formaban sobre su rostro.

Tomé uno de los pedazos de tela que tenemos y lo remojé en el agua que le pedí a Sokka antes de irse a pescar. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que las había causado, Jet.

No podía creer que Jet le hubiese hecho esto a Aang.

Traté de limpiar la herida con todo el cuidado del mundo pero Aang no dejaba de emitir estos sonidos de dolor que provocaban esta horrible presión sobre mi pecho.

Luego de colocar los últimos vendajes lo ayudé a recostarse sobre el saco de dormir. Me acosté a su lado colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, pero rompí el contacto visual al sentir sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos. Le vi sonrojarse y por alguna razón ese familiar cosquilleo llegó a mi estómago. Ese cosquilleo que solo había sentido con él...

Inclinó su rostro hacia mi y no se porque hice lo mismo, nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de encontrarse pero algo me dijo que un beso arruinaría el momento...solo nos quedamos así, viéndonos a los ojos. Pasó un rato antes de sentir al sueño apoderarse de mí. Lo último que recuerdo era esa sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

No lo sé, tal vez nuestros labios se encuentren algún día...y si ese día llega, deberá ser en el momento adecuado.

-o-o

Aww...no sé como que hoy no ando para besuqueos...pero aún así me gustó, ¿Que tal a ti?


	7. Idea

Pues si ya sé, ¿Yo subiendo un fic entre semana?...Seh...

¡¿Adivina quien se compró la película de "La princesa Mononoke"?! ¡Mi hermana!...pero la vi con ella, nah es broma...fue mi regalo de navidad \(*3*)/ Es tan...Hermosa!

Una de las escenas me dio esta idea, tomando en cuenta que Aang estuvo en coma por dos semanas y (como lo investigué) una persona sólo puede mantenerse dos meses sin comer, así que Aang se quedó a la mitad del camino...bueno ¡Que venga el one-shot!

Clasificación- K+ (Por algo que les podría dar asco a algunos.)

Avatar. El último maestro del aire no me pertenece (supliqué pero no funcionó TT-TT )

_Katara._

Tres días...

Ya pasaron tres días desde el ataque en Ba Sing Se, tres días desde que el Reino Tierra calló a merced de la Nación del Fuego, tres días desde que toda esperanza se desvaneció en el aire, tres días desde que perdí a Aang...tres días desde que dejé de comer...

Solo trato de mantener a Aang con vida, pero después de todas las sesiones de sanación que he hecho mi energía comienza a agotarse. Papá ya ha enviado a casi todos nuestros amigos a la habitación a hablar conmigo, sin contar las otras veintiséis veces que ha venido él mismo a convencerme para comer aunque sea un bocado del platillo que siempre trae para mi.

Estoy cansada, hambrienta, pero más que todo destrozada...

Ellos no lo saben, ellos no vieron la expresión en su rostro al momento que el rayo le impactó, ni sintieron como el calor de su cuerpo disminuía en mis brazos, a ellos no se les impregnó el hedor a carne quemada en la piel...ellos no se enamoraron de él...

Cierro mis ojos y abrazo mis piernas con fuerza tratando de ignorar las horribles imágenes que pasan por mi mente. De repente escucho un ruido...un gruñido.

Suelto mis piernas y bajo la mirada hacia mi estómago, dejo salir un suspiro y miro al plato de arroz que ha dejado mi padre desde esta mañana. Está intacto, y ya es media noche...

Lo tomo y comienzo a comer, no está mal, Sokka no será el mejor cocinero, ni papá, pero no esta mal. En eso otro gruñido llega a mis oídos, pero no soy yo.

Me inclino hacia el cuerpo de Aang y acerco mi oído a su estómago. No soy la única que lleva tres días sin comer...

Me alejo y tomo un poco de arroz con los palillos, abro su boca con una mano mientras meto el arroz en su boca. Es inútil, el arroz cae de su boca en segundos y me hace sentir como una tonta...

Mis ojos se clavan en su cuerpo mientras como otro poco de arroz, el gruñido se repite, debe haber una forma de hacer que coma, ¡¿pero cómo si está inconsciente?!

Y entre los gritos que luchan en mi cabeza se detienen y me llega una idea a la mente...quizás funcione.

Tomo un nuevo bocado y lo mastico suavemente, me acerco a Aang e inclino mi rostro hacia él, un leve cosquilleo sube a mis mejillas. Abro su boca y le tapo la nariz con una de mis manos. Cierro los ojos y uno nuestras bocas, su piel era tan tibia que por poco me olvido de lo que tenía que hacer. Dejé la viscosa masa en su boca y me separé de él antes de cubrir la misma con mi mano. Su cuerpo hizo el resto.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que funcionó, solté su boca y nariz. De repente comenzó a toser, mi piel se erizó, me acerqué a su cabeza y la posé sobre mis rodillas. Tomé uno de los vasos que estaban a mi lado y le dí un poco de agua. Agua...eso habíamos tomado ambos por los últimos días...

Luego de unos minutos su respiración se tranquilizó y tomé otro bocado de arroz para repetir la acción, era extraño...de hecho tuve que quitar el hilito de saliva que nos unía en un par de ocasiones. Seguí hasta que de repente noté un ligero movimiento en sus labios y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojizas. Sentí un tibio cosquilleo correr por mi médula en el momento en el que susurró mi nombre...

No comprendí lo que dijo luego de eso pero sentí un fuerte impulso por abrazarlo. Mis brazos rodearon su torso y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Se que estará bien...todo estará bien...

Me separé un poco de él y lo recosté de lado en la cama, quedándonos frente a frente. Mordí mi labio inferior al mismo tiempo que esa loca idea cruzó por mi mente, pero no tenía ganas de pensar, ya había pensado demasiado por hoy...

Me recosté a su lado como lo había hecho los últimos días, pero hoy decidí recostarme de frente a él. Su respiración mandaba leves cosquilleos a mis labios. Entonces lo hice, no daré explicaciones, solo lo hice.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, sin prisa o miedo, y lo más importante...sin arroz.

-o-o

Jua jua jua...a mi me gustó, ¿a ti?

Perdón si algunas de las cosas fueron algo...dolorosas...

Aún así me gustó el final, ¡MAÑANA ES MI ÚLTIMO EXAMEN! *Baile improvisado*

Ya se, está medio asqueroso pero vamos! alimentarse es importante!

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Berrinches? Patadas?


End file.
